1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hydrocarbon recovery from subsurface formations. More specifically, the present invention relates to the in situ recovery of hydrocarbon fluids from organic-rich rock formations including, for example, oil shale formations, coal formations and tar sands formations. The present invention also relates to methods for heating a subsurface formation using electrical energy.
2. Background of the Invention
Certain geological formations are known to contain an organic matter known as “kerogen.” Kerogen is a solid, carbonaceous material. When kerogen is imbedded in rock formations, the mixture is referred to as oil shale. This is true whether or not the mineral is, in fact, technically shale, that is, a rock formed from compacted clay.
Kerogen is subject to decomposing upon exposure to heat over a period of time. Upon heating, kerogen molecularly decomposes to produce oil, gas, and carbonaceous coke. Small amounts of water may also be generated. The oil, gas and water fluids become mobile within the rock matrix, while the carbonaceous coke remains essentially immobile.
Oil shale formations are found in various areas world-wide, including the United States. Such formations are notably found in Wyoming, Colorado, and Utah. Oil shale formations tend to reside at relatively shallow depths and are often characterized by limited permeability. Some consider oil shale formations to be hydrocarbon deposits which have not yet experienced the years of heat and pressure thought to be required to create conventional oil and gas reserves.
The decomposition rate of kerogen to produce mobile hydrocarbons is temperature dependent. Temperatures generally in excess of 270° C. (518° F.) over the course of many months may be required for substantial conversion. At higher temperatures substantial conversion may occur within shorter times. When kerogen is heated to the necessary temperature, chemical reactions break the larger molecules forming the solid kerogen into smaller molecules of oil and gas. The thermal conversion process is referred to as pyrolysis or retorting.
Attempts have been made for many years to extract oil from oil shale formations. Near-surface oil shales have been mined and retorted at the surface for over a century. In 1862, James Young began processing Scottish oil shales. The industry lasted for about 100 years. Commercial oil shale retorting through surface mining has been conducted in other countries as well. Such countries include Australia, Brazil, China, Estonia, France, Russia, South Africa, Spain, and Sweden. However, the practice has been mostly discontinued in recent years because it has proved to be uneconomical or because of environmental constraints on spent shale disposal. (See T. F. Yen, and G. V. Chilingarian, “Oil Shale,” Amsterdam, Elsevier, p. 292, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.) Further, surface retorting requires mining of the oil shale, which limits application to very shallow formations.
In the United States, the existence of oil shale deposits in northwestern Colorado has been known since the early 1900's. While research projects have been conducted in this area from time to time, no serious commercial development has been undertaken. Most research on oil shale production has been carried out in the latter half of the 1900's. The majority of this research was on shale oil geology, geochemistry, and retorting in surface facilities.
In 1947, U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,195 issued to Ljungstrom. That patent, entitled “Method of Treating Oil Shale and Recovery of Oil and Other Mineral Products Therefrom,” proposed the application of heat at high temperatures to the oil shale formation in situ. The purpose of such in situ heating was to distill hydrocarbons and produce them to the surface. The '195 Ljungstrom patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Ljungstrom coined the phrase “heat supply channels” to describe bore holes drilled into the formation. The bore holes received an electrical heat conductor which transferred heat to the surrounding oil shale. Thus, the heat supply channels served as early heat injection wells. The electrical heating elements in the heat injection wells were placed within sand or cement or other heat-conductive material to permit the heat injection wells to transmit heat into the surrounding oil shale while preventing the inflow of fluid. According to Ljungstrom, the “aggregate” was heated to between 500° and 1,000° C. in some applications.
Along with the heat injection wells, fluid producing wells were also completed in near proximity to the heat injection wells. As kerogen was pyrolyzed upon heat conduction into the rock matrix, the resulting oil and gas would be recovered through the adjacent production wells.
Ljungstrom applied his approach of thermal conduction from heated wellbores through the Swedish Shale Oil Company. A full scale plant was developed that operated from 1944 into the 1950's. (See G. Salamonsson, “The Ljungstrom In Situ Method for Shale-Oil Recovery,” 2nd Oil Shale and Cannel Coal Conference, v. 2, Glasgow, Scotland, Institute of Petroleum, London, p. 260-280 (1951), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.)
Additional in situ methods have been proposed. These methods generally involve the injection of heat and/or solvent into a subsurface oil shale formation. Heat may be in the form of heated methane (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,611 to J. L. Dougan), flue gas, or superheated steam (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,762 to D. W. Peacock). Heat may also be in the form of electric resistive heating, dielectric heating, radio frequency (RF) heating (U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,180, assigned to the ITT Research Institute in Chicago, Ill.) or oxidant injection to support in situ combustion. In some instances, artificial permeability has been created in the matrix to aid the movement of pyrolyzed fluids. Permeability generation methods include mining, rubblization, hydraulic fracturing (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,376 to M. L. Slusser and U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,914 to J. V. Vogel), explosive fracturing (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,204 to W. W. Hoover, et al.), heat fracturing (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,281 to R. W. Thomas), and steam fracturing (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,450 to H. Purre).
In 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,118 issued to Shell Oil Company, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. That patent, entitled “Conductively Heating a Subterranean Oil Shale to Create Permeability and Subsequently Produce Oil,” declared that “[c]ontrary to the implications of . . . prior teachings and beliefs . . . the presently described conductive heating process is economically feasible for use even in a substantially impermeable subterranean oil shale.” (col. 6, ln. 50-54). Despite this declaration, it is noted that few, if any, commercial in situ shale oil operations have occurred other than Ljungstrom's enterprise. The '118 patent proposed controlling the rate of heat conduction within the rock surrounding each heat injection well to provide a uniform heat front.
Additional history behind oil shale retorting and shale oil recovery can be found in co-owned patent publication WO 2005/010320 entitled “Methods of Treating a Subterranean Formation to Convert Organic Matter into Producible Hydrocarbons,” and in patent publication WO 2005/045192 entitled “Hydrocarbon Recovery from Impermeable Oil Shales.” The Background and technical disclosures of these two patent publications are incorporated herein by reference.
A need exists for improved processes for the production of shale oil. In addition, a need exists for improved methods for heating a subsurface formation. Still further, a need exists for methods that facilitate an expeditious and effective subsurface heater well arrangement using an electrically conductive granular material placed within an organic-rich rock formation.